Doubted: Divided
by mysterys
Summary: Trust the Sky Trust Alone but do not leave the Dead alone. Devilkit is shunned by her clan due to a prophecy surrounding her shadowing her potential. Soon she must choose to save her doubtful and prejudice clan or triumph with the Dark Forest? DISCONTINUE
1. Devilkit

**I was really happy by how many reviews i got for "Doubted: Divided" so please, keep reviewing! This one is called "Doubted: Divided" as you can probably tell, so yeah... please read on. I would really appreciate some more names! Oh, and the fifth reviewer gets to come up with the name of the evil cat villan (mua-ha-ha) (u know, like Tigerstar but a different name...) REVIEW!**

**Hugs, mysterys**

There were corpses everywhere. Everywhere. A beautiful blue-gray she-cat draped over a tom was racking with sobs, saying, "Why did it have to be you? I need you!" She raised her face to the stars and seemed to refrain from screaming.

A kit stood next to a motionless grey-brown form and said shrilly, "Mommy? I'm hungry." She did not move. The kit nudged her and slid under the corpse, sniffling and saying, "Mommy, wake up. Daddy and me want you to wake up." A brown tabby tom licked the kit and said hoarsely, "She won't wake, Opalkit. She won't wake." Opalkit sniffed and said, "Why not?"

Nearby, a dark grey cat dragged the bodies into the river, saying to the limited gatherers, "We do not have time for burying them; I'm certain Darkclan will return."

The tabby tom sighed and picked up the kit. He voiced, "Whitegleam? When do you think your kits will come? Opalkit needs milk."

Whitegleam looked up and said despairingly, "What will we do? There are only seven warriors, two apprentices and a kit left. We will die out; Riverclan will be gone."

Barrentalon shook his head and said, "Whitegleam, you and Raintail are going to have kits soon; and Starclna will choose our new leader. Darkclan will return; but I'm certain we will have time to find a sanctuary first. Let us gather." He yowled to the nine other cats who clustered around him.

A lighter gray tom said in a gravelly voice, "We need to find somewhere to sleep, Barrentalon. And if you can't find a place to sleep, which you probably can't, then I will." He sniffed smugly.

A lithe silver she-cat slipped through the surrounding cats and hissed fiercely at the stuck up light gray tom with her _purple _eyes flashing, "if anybody can't find a place to sleep, it's you, Mousetail."

Mousetail hissed in return and said, "Nobody here would trust the word of a previous-loner, _Purplerose._"The silver she-cat growled but was interrupted by Barrentalon stepping between the bickering enemies.

He snapped at Mosuetail, "She has done her share as part of the clan; I saw her kill 4 Groundclan cats tonight. Do not call her a loner." He turned to Purplerose and said, "Don't let him provoke you, because if you attack we will question your loyalty. The last thing we need right now is fighting among out own clan!"

Whitegleam and Raintil stepped forward, saying almsot in unison, "We need a place to rest; a _safe _place, we could collapse at any minute and have our kits. Please, just get us somewhere safe."

Barrentalon nodded and turned to the trembling apprentices. He said quietly to one, "Violetpaw, please search the trees for a place to sleep; preferably one with thick branches to lay down on." The she-cat-apprentice tipped her brown her and her piercing _purple _eyes were lowered with respect.

Barrentalon turned to the elder apprentice and said, "Pantherpaw, please assist Violetpaw." The apprentice was a pure black short-furred tomcat with glowing yellow-green eyes, and his face was a slightly lighter black. Pantherpaw turned and walked away; his long black tail sweeping along the ground. He was only a few moons from being a warrior.

The rest of the cats huddled together until the two apprenitces returned; beckoning the remaining clancats to follow them. Pantherpaw sprung up one tree and Violetpaw went into another. The group broke in half and soon they were all huddling together in the trees now, still frightened out of their wits.

Barrentalon glanced around him and said, "Which of us remaining would like to possibly become a leader?"

Four out of the seven warriors stepped foward; Metalfang, Purplerose, Mousetail and Barrentalon himself.

Mousetail coughed rudely when Purplerose stepped foward and said, "You actually think you could be leader? You had a litter and you're not a clancat!" He struck a superior pose and sniffed disdainfully.

Purplerose said in a forced calm voice, "I am a clancat now and Violetpaw is my only daughter. My mate is dead and I will have no more kits." She stepped back and climbed higher in the tree away from Mousetail; sniffing slightly at having to mention her departed mate.

Suddenly a yowl echoed from the next tree; Raintail was having her kits; three of them. The first one was a sturdy dark brown tom named Mottlekit. His sisters were both tortoiseshells and were named Softkit and Azurekit. Raintail and Metalfang licked them firmly, and Pantherpaw helped name Mottlekit.

Three days later, after avoiding the shadows of Groundclan cats; the remaining Riverclan members moved from place to place; taking turns caring the treasured kits. Whitegleam yelped suddenly as they crossed intothe mountains, and Metalfang hissed fiercely, "Shh!The tribe will hear you!" Whitegleam nodded and said faintly, "My kits are coming."

Barrentalon immediately lunged towards his mate and said urgently, "Do you think you can make it to the top of the hill? Pantherpaw has just reported two Groundclan cats following us. Whitegleam nodded; her already light pink ear-tips paling visible.

When they reached the top of the hill; Whitegleam said quietly in a hoarse voice;

_Trust the sea, trust the stone_

_But do not leave the dead alone_

_the war has begun_

_Toss the demon away_

_Or the rodent will pay_

_Ruled by the empty_

_Seconded by the rose_

Barrentalon said in an awestruck voice, "What Whitegleam?" Whitegleam repeated it and said in an even fainter voice, "Prophecy from Starclan. You are leader, my love, Barrentalon. Barren means empty, but my your soul will soon be empty of me." Barrentalon looked down and said "and Purple_rose_ will be deputy." Whitegleam nodded; before starting to wheeze and convulse, shaking uncontrollably. Again, three kits were born; a grey one, a white one, and a black one.

The first-born was gray; a gray tom with faint stripes. His name was soon determined to be Scorchkit.

The second-born was a white she-cat . Not a pale white; but a pearly glossy white; hence her name soon became Pearlkit.

The last-born was a black _she-cat (A/N: I kno the name sounds like a tom but it is a SHECAT)_. Not a chalky black; but a shining shimmering black with black glistening eyes. But her ears were large and pointed; and red._(A/N: devil horns; tee-hee!)_

That was Devilkit. It was unbelievable that she WAS NOT related to Pantherpaw; both having black coats; but Pantherpaw's eyes were yellow. Whitegleam drew a last breath and said hastily, "Be safe my loves; the devil will pay."

This is Devilkit of Riverclan; and this is her story.

**Soooo... what do you think? Just so's you know; I've tried writing this two other times and i am not erasing it again! REVIEW _pantherpaw and Devilkit are TOTALLY NOT RELATED, that will beimportant laterin the story, if u catch my drift (nudge, nudge, wink, wink)_**

**Hugs, ****mysterys**


	2. Barrentalon

**It's only by a miracle that I updated this on time; I've been having serious writers block... but here it is; no guarantees on if it'll be good or not; but REVIEW anyway. I'd like at least as many reviews as I got for the last chappie; MORE! Oh, and if you haven't, please read my other story "Doubted: Grieving Hearts" Technically; you don't have to read that to read this; but i live for reviews; and I would appreciate it if you'd review to any and all of my stories. REVIEW! **

**Oh, also; whoever can guess who the "Groundclan" cats are FIRST (whoever reviews first and guesses); gets to decide which warrior/clancat will die out of the following; Purplerose, Violetpaw, or Turtlekit?**

**Hugs, mysterys**

Barrentalon stepped forward immediately and said in a gruff grieving voice, "So that's it; I guess. I am leader and Purplerose is Deputy. We welcome my heritage Pearlkit, Devilkit and Scorchkit into the clan. Raintail, will you have enough milk for all of them?"

Raintail said, "Maybe; but you must realize that if I have to choose; my kits live first." Barrentalon nodded and said, "If we regurgitate; the kits may be able to live... your's will live on the regular diet; but Pearlkit, Devilkit and Scorchkit will probably need some meat as well." Raintail seemed to be falling over with exhaustion. Then she looked up and said quietly,"How will I have enough milk for seven kits Barrentalon? It's impossible!"

Opalkit, Devilkit, Pearlkit, Scorchkit, Mottlekit, Azurekit, and Softkit looked up at Raintail with such desperate innocence that she couldn't refuse and said quietly, "Opalkit is the oldest and strongest; she will have to have more regurgitated meat than milk." Barrentalon nodded and Opalkit's father, Metalfang said, "Of course, Raintail. We appreciate all you are doing for the clan."

Raintail nodded and Mousetail growled, "If you're going to be a good leader; you should get us somewhere before your noble subjects perish."

Barrentalon looked taken aback and said, "What's got your tail in a knot, Mousetail?" Purplerose giggled momentarily; and then immediately returned to her usualy smirk when she looked at Mousetail. Mousetail shot her a venomous look and stalked off.

Pantherpaw looked at Barrentalon with a questioning look and said, "Sir, should I go and fetch him?"

Barrentalon smiled at the young cat and said, "You're going to be a great cat when you're older Pantherpaw. As soon as we find a suitable semi-permanent home; you will be crowned a warrior. You're destined to be great Pantherpaw; I can feel it."

Pantherpaw's yellow-green eyes were filled with kit-like excitement as he said, "Do you really think I could ever be a leader? And a warrior already? I'm only nine moons!"

Barrentalon smiled and said, "You're already the best fighter in the clan; and you're definately the most intelligent younger cat here."

Pantherpaw smiled gratefully at the compliment and said, "Thank you Barrentalon. Congratulations, also. You're the most suitable leader here." Barrentalon nodded and scooted Pantherpaw along with his tail.

Pantherpaw trotted to Raintail and the kits. He licked Pearlkit gently; guiding her back to her adoptive mother. He said quietly, "Raintail? I'm going to get you some prey and rain-soaked-moss. I'll be right back." He trotted off again with his ears pricked and eyes alert.

Raintail smiled in the direction of Barrentalon and said, "What a kind-hearted tom he is; and quite talented as well." Barrentalon nodded distractedly and picked up Devilkit from the pile of kits.

She was curled into a little ball of black fur; with her large red ears poking out of under her paw where her head was. She was small; definately the runt of the litter. There was nothing really spectucular about her. She moved barely with her soft breaths as she napped and yawned adorably; showing small pointed fangs.

When she felt her father pick her up; she started and yowled a cute high-pitched squeal before hanging defenseless by her scruff. She yawned again and mewed accusingly, "Scary... you _scared _me." Barrentalon chuckled and placed his daughter gently on the ground; murmuring thoughtfully, "The rodent will pay unless the demon is tossed..." Devilkit looked up at him with her large questioning eyes before falling back asleep; finding her father boring.

Raintail looked up at Barrentalon again and said, "I know that look, Barrentalon. You're thinking about something; hard. Don't worry; I won't let Devilkit die; I'm thinking the same thing you're thinking. She has something to do with that prophecy."

Barrentalon nodded and looked warmly at the queen, saying, "You're right, and I appreiate all you are doing for my kits. Thank you."

Pantherpaw returned with two rabbits in his jaws and an adder draped over his back. He smiled ruefully at the gaping pair. Barrentalon praised him immediately, saying, "Well done, Pantherpaw. Adders are very difficult to catch, and two rabbits! You are indeed the most talented cat we've seen for a long time."

Pantherpaw nodded modestly and said, "The adder was sunbathing on a rock." Barrentalon chuckled. Pantherpaw said quietly, "I have a confession to make."

Barrentalon looked at him sharply and said, "Yes, Pantherpaw?"

Pantherpaw bowed his head, "Starclan has been teaching me healing as well... while I sleep. Bloodroot has been visiting me in my dreams and teaching me how to be a medicine cat. There's a problem though, Barrentalon. I _don't_ want to be a medicine cat. I want to be a warrior; maybe a leader; and I'd like to eventually have a mate. What should I do?"

Barrentalon looekd shocked and said, "Why don't you teach one of the other cats all you learn and they can be the healer. Because at the rate you're going now; I _do _expect a leader out of you."

Pantherpaw nodded and said, "Who?"

Barrentalon shrugged and said, "You choose. But be wise; our lives may depend on that cat."

Pantherpaw looked shocked and said, "You'd trust me with that kind of desicion?"

Barrentalon nodded and Pantherpaw walked away looking like he was in a trance. He approached Violetpaw, conversed with her and then turned tail with an annoyed look on his handsome black face.

He stalked back in the direction of Barrentalon and said in an exasperated voice, "She's always flirting with me and she won't listen to a word I say! She won't be a medicine cat, but I was wondering about... maybe a younger cat... like maybe Opalkit? She's only a moon from being an apprentice and is comparatively smart..."

Barrentalon glanced evaluatingly at Opalkit. She was a thin siamese-looking cat. She had beige-ish fur and a darker face; paws and legs; with ice-blue beautiful eyes. She noticed them staring at her and curled up self-conciously. Barrentalon beckoned for her with his tail and called, "Opalkit, over here."

She trotted over and said politely but with a kit-like innocent tone, "Yes, Barrentalon-leader-sir?"

Barrentalon chuckled and said, "Would you possibly be interested in being medicine cat, Opalkit?"

She looked extremely excited and said, "Yes! yes! but who would be my mentor Barrentalon-leader-sir?"

Barrentalon smiled and said, "Starclan is educating Pantherpaw in the ways of a medicine cat; at which point he will give that information to you. Of course, Starclan may switch targets and just teach you, Opalkit."

Opalkit nodded and said, "I accept, Barrentalon-leader-sir." Barrentalon smiled and said, "We appreciate this, young one. From now on you will be known as Opalpaw." He raised his voice at the end to notify the remaining clancats of this apprenticeship.

Mousetail called out in anger, "Pantherpaw isn't even a warrior! He cannot be a mentor!"

Barrentalon sighed and said, "These are particular circumstances, old friend."

Mousetail rolled his grey eyes and said, "I am no friend of yours. And what are these circumstances?"

Barrentalon explained the situation patiently and said, "Any other complaints?" Nobody responded, but Metalfang looked proudly at his daughter, murmuring, "I only wish Lilypetal were here to see her apprenticed."

Barrentalon turned around to Pantherpaw and Opalpaw; gesturing for them to start their training. Pantherpaw bent over Opalpaw and started explaining the uses of yarrow and catmint.

Devilkit tottered up to her father and said, "Daddy? I'm hungry; can I try to catch some prey? Raintail doesn't have enough milk for all of us." Barrentalon smiled and looked down at his adorable daughter while saying, "That's very considerate of you, dearest, but I don't think you'll find meat to compare well to milk."

Devilkit nodded and asked, "Can you tell me the names of the cats?"

Barrentalon said, "Of course, My Little Devilkit. There's Me, Metalfang, Purplerose, Mousetail, Raintail, Owlflight, Pantherpaw, Violetpaw, Opalpaw, You, Peachkit, Pearlkit, Granitekit, Turtlekit and Boldkit."

Devilkit cocked her head and one of her large red ears flopped to the side like a dogs'. She questioned, "Which ones are which? I already know the kits though."

(_A/N: I kinda incorperated the allegiances into this.)_

Barrentalon pointed at a speckled white and black tom and said, "That's Owlflight."

He gestured at the lighter gray tom and said, "That's Mousetail."

He pointed at a brown tabby tom and said, "That's Metalfang."

He gestured to the lithe silver she-cat with purple eyes and said, "That's Purplerose... she's deputy."

Barrentalon looked at the dark black apprentice with yellow eyes and said, "That's Pantherpaw."

He gestured at a brown tabby she-cat eying Pantherpaw with purple eyes and said, "That's Violetpaw. I'm going to tell you a secret, Devilkit. She likes Pantherpaw." He smiled and said, "That's our little secret, okay?" Devilkit nodded with happiness in her eyes.

Barrentalon said dramatically, "And then there's me, dearest. The most handsome tom of Riverclan." Devilkit purred and nuzzled her father's leg, saying, "You wish, daddy." Barrentalon laughed and said, "You know, Devilkit? You're the only one who can get me to laugh after Whitegleam died. You're so much like her..."

Devilkit turned her head even more sideways and said, "I thought she was white? My fur is black, Daddy."

Barrentalon said quietly, "Not what you look like, dearest. On the inside." (_A/N: I'm sorry, i hate saying sappy things but oh well.) _Devilkit turned her head entirely upsidedown in puzzlement and said, "Oh. I don't get it, but i don't get much."

Barrentalon chuckled and said, "That's not true, dearest, that's not true."

Devilkit smiled and turned her head right-sideup again; curling and uncurling her tail. Barrentalon looked into Devilkit's black eyes and saw a flame; a flame of red.

**YAY! REVIEW! Sorry for the sappiness... i hate sappy things but oh well. REVIEW!**

**mysterys**


	3. Authors Note

**Hello peoples! **

**This is mysterys, and I have an important author's note. No one guessed who Groundclan was so i have to tell you myself. Therefore, the next chapter is dedicated to me.**

**Groundclan is the cats that live in the forest; you know the evil cats. Since Starclan is up in the sky, where people usually think of heaven as being, I decided to have Groundclan down below, where people usually think of hell as being located. Since I couldn't really call it Hellclan, I decided to call it Groundclan. I was thinking about Sinclan, but i went with Groundclan. **

**There, and while I'm at it; I'll make this a little allegiances page.**

**Riverclan-**

**Leader-**

**Barrentalon- **large dark gray tabby tom; leader.

**Deputy-**

**Purplerose- **lithe silver she-cat with purple eyes

**Wariors-**

**Owlflight- **white tom with speckle thick fur and amber eyes

**Metalfang- **brown tabby tom; very strong

**Mousetail- **snide small light gray tom

**Raintail- **blue-gray she-cat

**Whitegleam- **dead... but was a beautiful white she-cat (barrentalons mate)

**Apprentices**

**Pantherpaw- **talented strong long-furred black tom with yellow-green eyes----------Mentor: Metalfang

**Violetpaw- **coffee-colored she-cat with purple eyes (likes Pantherpaw, daughter of Purplerose)-------Mentor: Purplerose

**Opalpaw- **Yellow-brown she-cat; has autism----------Mentor Pantherpaw (I know, a apprentice can't teach an apprentice, but its a long story an I don't feel like telling it right now; just read the story and find out.)

**Kits**

**Devilkit- **main character- black-red she-kit with large red ears (devil horns! XD)

**Pearlkit- **Soft glossy pearl-colored coat with blue eyes

**Mottlekit- **sturdy brown tom

**Softkit-**tortoiseshell she-kit

**Scorchkit- **gray tom with dark stripes

**Azurekit-**tortoiseshell she-kit

**Hugs, and R&R!**

**mysterys**

**PS please read my other current fanfiction; But You Missed It (its about Crowfeather and leafpool's relationship after The Sight and Nightcloud, so please R&R that too!**


	4. Sorrowstream

**Okay, I just barely had time to update today, because I'm going on a hike with my dad in about ten seconds. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update next week, because I'm on vacation in Cape Cod... oh well, I might actually update in the middle of the week. Anyway, as usual REVIEW, because by now, you probably all know that I love reviews... yeah.**

**Hugs,**

**mysterys**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Opalpaw was looking at me curiously, and I said, "C'mon, you must remember, Opalpaw, I just told you yesterday what marigold is used for. Open up your mind!"

I was getting seriously annoying with Opalpaw. She wouldn't commit to the medicine cat job; all she would do was whimper about her deseaced mother, or stare at me. Why couldn't I have someone else to mentor; the beautiful Pearlkit, the adorable Devilkit, or even Softkit would be better than Opalpaw. So far in the test, she hadn't remembered _even one _herb and its use.

I stalked off from Opalpaw as she sat stupidly on the ground trying to remember something. I walked up to Purplerose and said, "Come here, I need your help."

Purplerose sat up and said, "What is it, Pantherpaw? Is it Violetpaw?"

"No, it's not Violetpaw, it's Opalpaw. I think something's wrong with her or something. She can't focus on anything and does all these wierd motions and things."

Purplerose looked frightened for a moment, and said, "If it's as you describe, I know what it is." SHe stood up and stretched, yawning and padding over to Opalpaw.

Opalpaw looked up at her and then immediately started smacking her lips together again, as though appreciating the sound. Purplerose nodded glumly and said, "I'm sorry, Pantherpaw. When I used to be a kittypet, the little neighbor's twoleg had this; they called it autism and Attention Disorder Hyper Disorder (ADHD) there's no cure."

I nodded and said, "What was that do?"

"She has a different brain than the rest of us, can't focus for long and has a limited memory. I am truly sorry, Pantherpaw."

I said quietly, "Will she live though?"

"She won't die from autism, but her lack of understanding may lead to an early death."

"Now I'm sorry I yelled at her," I whispered guilty.

Purplerose nodded and said, "We'll have to inform Metalfang and get you a new apprentice."

I nodded absently, staring at the little kitten in front of me; happy pouncing on a leaf and hearing it crinkle underneath her paw. Kittens were so easily amused.

I wished I could help her, but Purplerose said there was no cure. I thought of the tail of Sorrowstream then; and curled up, drowsiness clogging my senses.

_A beautiful creamy-brown colored young she-cat with rippling long fur appeared in front of me, whispering faintly, "Opalpaw needs help. Without her Metalfang has nothing left. With nothing left and nothing to gain; what's the point of life in his mind? Call upon the winds, Pantherpaw, call to my mother, and save the clan._

_Help the demon cast the sins away,_

_No farther along the path must you stray._

_Sorrowstream will help you, Pantherpaw of Riverclan, Sorrowstream will help Opalpaw. Call upon the winds._

_The image began to blur, and the she-cat green eyes grew gray. I asked in a panic, "What's your name?"_

_"Twowinds."_

_She blurred even more; and then disappeared, her name howling in the breeze. Twowinds; daughter of Sorrowstream._

I woke up, then, and tried it. Calling upon the winds. In a soft voice, I called, "Sorrowstream, Sorrowstream." She appeared. She was a beautiful reminesce of a cat, ghostly appearance, but all the same she was radiantly beautiful.

Without a word she turned to Opalpaw and bent over the playing kit, who didn't even look up. A cloud of mist surrounded Opalpaw, and she was raised into the air, winds howling around her like a tornado. She saw a frog flying past and excitedly leapt at it; ignoring Sorrowstream. Pantherpaw felt his paws lift off of the ground towards the torrent, but he clung to a root poking out of the ground.

Then it died down. Sorrowstream slumped tiredly on the ground, and Opalpaw walked up to sniff at the she-cat. I ran up and asked to Sorrostream, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Pantherpaw of Riverclan, I'm fine, but that took more energy than I expected. I take it my troublesome daughter has been telling cat s how to reach me again?" She said sleepily.

I nodded and said, "She's very pretty... your daughter, Twowinds."

Sorrowstream laughed a hollow laugh and said, "Yes, but don't think about it; she's taken."

"Who's her mate?"

Sorrowstream said, "His name was Coralwave, but he joined her in Starclan; they both died young, along with her brother, Boldfang."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said humbly, bowing my head.

Sorrowstream laughed again; an emotionless sound, "It's what I expected. No matter how many litters I could of had, it saddens me that no mater what, I will always outlive my offspring. I see them as kittens, grow up, have mates, become leaders, grow old, and die. While I stay like this; in the prime of my life and ageless; immortal. Even when the world ends, I will live on; floating through space; following the sound of my name called into the wind."

"_When _the world ends? Don't you mean _if?_" I asked increduously.

She laughed again; this one full of amusement, "You think the world will last forever, Pantherpaw? How long will out luck last of avoiding meteroids?"

"Meteroids?" I asked; confusedly.

"Oh, never mind; they'll take to long to explain," she said.

"Thank you." I shouted after her, as she turned to float away.

Opalpaw was still sitting there, and she said quietly to me, "Yarrow is used for stinging cuts, Pantherpaw."

I couldn't have been more happy. I ran up to her and licked her all over, before having a playfight and returning to business; teaching her the uses of marigold.

Thank you Sorrowstream, thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was that for sappy? I hate sappiness, I'm sorry for that sappy chapter (sappycheesy if you were wondering) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Whitegleam

**sorry it took me so long to update; i was on vacation in cape cod. Sorry to the peeps on my faves list if i haven't been reviewing, and a PM would remind me that you updated! hugs!**

**mysterys**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Devilkit's POV-

I want to know why they all look at me that way.

They all look at me like I am some kind of abomination. Like I'm some kind of criminal.

Father looks at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world; but I don't know why. Pearlkit is much prettier and Scorchkit is much stronger and funnier. Why am I so special?

The only thing I can do well is run. What's so important about that?

And Mousetail avoids me. One day I walked by him and said Good Morning. He just looked away with disdain and also a flash of victory. Why?

Everybody tells me I have too many questions, but I can't stop. Everybody also tells me to stop running around the camp, but I can't stop that either.

Once I walked by Pantherpaw and Opalpaw. Opalpaw was sleeping, and Pantherpaw was staring at _me. _Why would anyone want to stare at me? I'm just black; not glossy and white like Pearlkit.I so wished I were like Pearlkit or Scorchkit; pretty or at least strong.

But I'm just me; black with oversized red ears and scrawny. My fur is a little shiny, and Father says my eyes are beautiful, but I'm not nearly as easy to compliment as Pearlkit. Pantherpaw continued staring at me until I quickly dashed away; uncomfortable as I felt his gaze follow me.

I saw Father looking at me as well and walked up to him. "Why are you and Pantherpaw staring at me?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but I have no idea why Pantherpaw is staring at you."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked dubiously.

"Your apprenticeship," he said firmly, and I was immediately scared.

He continued and said, "You and your siblings are nearly ready to be apprenticed. Riverclan cannot stay on these grounds much longer; they are not safe anymore, we will have to move again," said my father (Barrenstar) with a sigh.

"How do you know?" I asked quietly.

"Whitegleam came to me in a dream last night. She said to go westward, safety will be there."

"What about the other clans that Raintail has told me of?" I asked.

"I don't know where they are, but we will most likely run into them at some point" said Barrenstar nonchalontly.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Whitegleam also told me in the dream last night that your destined mentor is Mousetail."

"No!" I squealed.

"Yes. Because she is in Starclan, I must trust her choice. Your mentor will be Mousetail. It is final," Barrenstar shifted at that statement, it wasn't in his nature to be commanding.

"Why?" I asked, but immedatiely regretted it. Number one rule, never ask your elders "why" something is, or "why" you have to do something. That's cursing yourself.

He didn't react but stared blankly into space, and said, "Be cautious with Mousetail, dearest Devilkit."

"Why?" Oops, I was out of control.

"Because there is a prophecy that surrounds you, and I have a hunch that it could be about Mousetail as well '_Toss the Demon away or the rodent will pay.'" _

"What do you mean," I interrogated confusedly, "That doesn't have my nor Mosuetail's name in it."

"Devil is the same thing as a demon. A mouse is a kind of rodent," sighed Barrenstar.

"Oh. Then why don't they just have one word for both; what's the point of having two words?" I asked, still confused.

"That's a very good question," chuckled Barrenstar, but he immediately turned serious and said, "The prophecy says the rodent will pay, but not nessecarily the clan. So I don't know whether to-" He broke off embarrassedly.

I understood and said hoarsely, "You don't know whether to toss me away or not. Right Father?"

"I'm sorry, dearest Devilkit. I don't mean to stress you."

"It's okay, Father, I understand," I said, even though I was still thoroughly troubled by the thought. How would I harm Mousetail?

Barrenstar was still staring into space, and I thought I heard him mumble, "Wait, unless- no, no, Whitegleam would never do-"

He slowly walekd away, looking exceedingly lost.

I followed for a time, trying to follow his ramblings, but I soon tired of it and began a playfight with Mottlekit.

I got along really well with Mottlekit. He was a few hours older than me. His fur was thick strait, a beautiful dark, glossy solid brown color; even darker around his face. His eyes were the palest blue, but he unfortunately had terrible eyesight. When I asked him how everything looked, he couldn't tell me. He only said, "It isn't hard for _me_ to see, I just can't see as well as everybody else can. I can't explain it, because I don't know how other people see; I've seen like this for my whole life."

So I was more specific, "What do I look like to you, Mottlekit?"

"A skinny black thing."

"Okay..." I paused, "What color are me eyes?"

"How should I know?" he asked frusteratedly.

"You're looking right at me!" I said.

"I know."

"You're not making sense" I pouted.

"I know."

I growled playfully and leapt on top of him; bolling him over. Despite his blurry-vision he was a superb fighter. He could hear when I jumped, and apparently he could smell which way the dust was coming from when I leapt. So, I would be coming from the opposite side. Once we were engaged in a fight, he didn't need to know what I was doing. All he had to do was batter at me with his paws until I surrendered.

His sisters; Softkit and Azurekit, looked _exactly _like eachother. The only way I could tell them apart was that Softkit said "Hello" whenever she saw me and Azurekit would walk away. For some reason Azurekit hated me. Softkit was my friend.

She (and her sister) were tortoiseshells, and both of them had the same patterns all over their bodies. Except for that Softkit had an extra white spot on her stomach, and Azurekit only had three white spots onher stomach. they both had green eyes, and both had a large black spot covering the left side of their faces.

I walked down to the nursery after my fight with Mottlekit; which of course he won; and saw something peculiar. Mousetail and Azurekit were conversing in a niche near the nursey. What were they saying?

I crept closer, and Mosuetail looked up just as I was about to duck behind the nursery. In his eyes I saw a reflection.

There was a cat in the reflection of his eyes. But no cat was in front of him where he was looking. At least no cat like that. This was a beautiful white she-cat.

I instantly knew who that cat was. The cat reflected in his eyes was my mother, Whitegleam.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**oooooooooohhhhhhhhh, you like? Please review as always, and if anyone reviews to this who has never reviewed before, please also read Doubted: Grieving Hearts" yeah, i had to fit in a bit of advertising in here, but oh well. Happy Belated Fourth of July! (i don't know if any of u live in the us or not, but if u do; happy 4th!) fireworks bang in the distance**

**Hugs,**

**mysterys**


	6. Twowinds

**Hello again! thanx to all u peeps who reviewed... yeah. Please review again, and I keep forgetting to put this... so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Hugs,**

**mysterys**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Devilkit fell asleep that night with her mind buzzing. What had the sign of Whitegleam in Mousetail's eyes meant? Were they working together on something? No, Whitegleam woudl never do that. But how did Devilkit know? She had never met her.

Devilkit turned over to look at Pearlkit. Pearlkit was so gorgeous; with her perfect long glossy luminescent fur and beautiful blue eyes. The little black she-kit so wished she could be pretty, almost more than anything... and for some reason, Starclan denied her that. Sure, she was cute, but not pretty. Her ears were too large, her coat was jsut a shiny black, her eyes were too large and were red, and her legs were too long, not to mention she was scrawny.

She turned back over and fell asleep on that thought.

_Through a dense fog, Devilkit saw a beautiful she-cat emerge from the mist. She was a creamy coffee-colored she-cat with green-gray eyes. She said in a melodic voice, "Devilkit, I am Twowinds, daughter of Sorrowstream."_

_Devilkit looked aghast, everyone knew of the great healer Sorrowstream, but no-one knew that she had a daughter! Twowinds continued, "Starclan are in great need of your powers Devilkit, you will soon join us."_

_"You mean... I'll die?" asked Devilkit quietly._

_"Yes, and we apologize, but don't worry-" Devilkit interrupted._

_"Don't worry? Who says I want to sacrifice my life for you? And what's in it for me?" asked Devilkit. _

_Twowinds looked shocked and said, "We've been watching you closely, and were touched by your caring and capactiy for love, aparently there's been a mistake."_

_"No, wait. What do you want me to do?"_

_Twowinds said slowly, "The cats that have attacked your clan, Riverclan, are from the Dark Forest. Do you know where that is?" She focused her gaze intently on Devilkit._

_"Isn't that where Tigerstar and Hawkfrost went, along with all the other bad cats?" asked Devilkit._

_"Correct. They have invaded the land by using a certain she-cat in your clan, and a certain male. Whitegleam and Mosuetail."_

_"Wait! I don't believe you! Whitegleam is my mother, she would never do that!" shotued Devilkit._

_"Yes, Whitegleam is your mother, but Barrentalon is not your father." Said Twowinds calmly._

_"Then who is?" challenged Devilkit._

_"Mousetail." Twowinds said curtly._

_Devilkit sat down and said, "What about the prophecy then?"_

_"Whitegleam told a fake prophecy. That prophecy was designed so that the clan would throw you out. You are the only one that can stop Mousetail and the cats of the Dark Forest, better known as Groundclan."_

_"A fake prophecy?"_

_"Yes, she knew you would be the one to stop Mousetail, because there was another prophecy from Starclan earlier, '_

The Demon will die

To return accompanied by the sky

The ground will shake

Along the rodent the Demon will take

Along the ground,

Along the evil

Of the white the purity masks

The truth within the rodent

The Devil,

The Pearl

The Scorch.

_Twowinds looked at Devilkit, whose face was scrunched up in an attempt to contemplate the prophecy. Devilkit said slowly, "So, Whitegleam and Mousetail are our parents, Whitegleam's seeming purity covered the fact that she was evil, I will die, I will come back with Starclan on my side, and kill Mousetail and... what does the ground shaking mean?"_

_Twowinds congratulated, "That was very good, but you will have to find out for yourself what the shaking ground means... that's up to you."_

_Devilkit nodded and Twowinds began to fade, but she said, "However foolish the wish is, in reward for yuour assistance your wish will come true." Devilkit looked excited, and woke up in the ground where she had fallen asleep._

She would be pretty! That was her wish, and Twowinds had said she would get a wish! But, how would she die? She hoped it wouldn't be a painful death... no it wouldn't be, Starclan would never do that to her if she was to help them.

Wait... did Starclan want her to tell Barrenstar of all tht she had learned? Something in the back of her head told her not to, and she obeyed, it was always better to listen to your conciense.

Pearlkit mumbled something in her sleep and it sounded an awful lot like "Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, no."

Devilkit perked up, listening intently to Pearlkit's ramblings, "Don't kill Devilkit, mother, don't kill her! No, no, no, not Scorchkit! Mother, Mousetail, Devilkit. No! Help me!"

Devilkit shook awake her sister, but sudden spurts of blood poisoned the white of Pearlkit's fur. Devilkit ran to Pantherpaw and her father, who were conversing. She yowled, "Pearlkit, it's Pearlkit, I think she's dying!"

Pantherpaw and Barrenstar dashed to the kit, and Devilkit saw that Raintail had awoken, and was staring at Devilkit in shock "You, you killed her!" accused Raintail.

"There's no proof of that," said Barrenstar chidingly.

Raintail was standing up now and said, "Yes there is, Barrenstar, I just woke up and saw Devilkit standing over Pearlkit with blood from Pearlkit running to my toes. No one else is up, who else do you think could have done it?" asked Raintail, she was staring at Devilkit.

Devilkit said, "No, I didn't. She was talking in her sleep and I was going to wake her up, and the scratched just appeared like invisible cats were attacking her."

"Oh yes, and that's so ordinary; scratched appearing out of nowhere" said Raintail sarcastically.

Barrenstar was not glaring at Devilkit too, "Devilkit, I would never have believed it of you, why would you kill her?"

Devilkit said quietly, "I didn't kill her, father."

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Barrenstar, "Devilkit, maybe the prophecy was true, maybe you aren't good for the clan, maybe you will pull Riverclan into extinction. You are hereby banished from Riverclan."

Devilkit's jaw dropped and said, "But I didn't do it!"

Barrentalon looked immensely sad and said, "The only kit I can now call mine is Scorchkit, he is mine and no one will hurt him. Devilkit, you may go, and if any cat from Riverclan sees you near us tomorrow, they have my permission to attack you."

"But, father!"

Barrentalon sid quietly, "We have no room for betrayers and murderers in our clan, go."

"If there's no room for betrayers and murderers, then banish Mousetail, not me!" shouted Devilkit.

Pantherpaw was just standing there the whole time, but now he turned to Barrenstar and said, "Maybe she isn't lying Barrenstar, after all, the legendary Brambleclaw was known to get mysterious injuries while he was in the Dark Forest-"

"Are you calling my Pearlkit a villain? Only villains go to the Dark Forest" Barrentalon accused, he was acting very strangely.

"No-"

"Good, you may go back to sleep," ordered Barrenstar.

"But-"

"Now!"

Pantherpaw receded and mouthed "Sorry" to Devilkit beore laying down a short distance away, one eye narrowed almost to a close.

Barrenstar turned back to Devilkit and said, "Why aren't you gone yet? Haven't you done enough damage tonight?"

He ran at her, and Devilkit saw that same white cat reflected in his eyes as she ran out of Riverclan's temporary home.

Whitegleam had taken over Barrenstar.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How's that for a cliffie? Devilkit is banished from her clan, Whitegleam is controlling Barrenstar, Pearlkit is dead, and Mousetail is free to do whatever he wants... bad combo if u ask me... REVIEW!**

**mysterys**

**ps- sorry that I didn't update on Saturday, I was having a sleepover and am still hyper from the big box of nerds and big bag of twizzlers.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Skypaw

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry it took my SO long to update, but I wanted to give you all a really long chapter, and i wanted to update "Fallen Tear" and "Blazing Thorns, Snowing Blue" (read those too! XD) REVIEW!**

**mysterys**

**-----------------Chapter 8: Deathly Shadows (_deathly hallows was awesome_!)----------**

Devilkit sniffed the ground near her paws. She had grown to accept the fact that she was banished from her clan. It had only been a day, and she had to admit, the first day she nearly starved.

That night, Twowinds had come to her in her sleep again, and taught her how to hunt.

Again Devilkit inhaled. A waft of squirrel reached her small black nose. She looked up, tensed and pounced, landing on top of the gray-brown fur and executing it quickly with a bite at the neck. She feasted, yawned and climbed a tree.

She had also come to refer to herself as just plain Devil. Because anyway, if she wasn't a clancat, why did she need a clan-name?

The wind created small susurrations through the tree branches, and Devil shivered. It was almost No-leaf time, and that meant cold, from what she had heard of it from her father. Her father.

No, no, Barrentalon wasn't her father, Mousetail was. Fine, from what she had heard of it from "Barrenstar."

Devil looked up, from the limb she was perched on. A crow cawed from the top branch of the tree. That's funny, she thought dryly, shouldn't it have flown away before now? "Barrenstar" said that they fly south before No-leaf.

Devil crawled slowly towards the crow, and saw that it was not a crow, but a raven, you could tell by the difference in the veregations of the wings and the size variations. And its eyes were white, which was probably the reason that it hadn't flown. The raven was blind.

Thinking of injuries, made Devil think of Pearlkit. She felt no remorse for her sister, she didn't need it. As soon as she arrived in Starclan, Twowinds said that she could have one wish. So, Devil would wish that her sister would be alive again. It was as simple as that.

Inside, Devil wished that Pearlkit hadn't died, so that her wish could be to be beautiful... but alas, her sister came first. The raven croaked pitifully, and Devil's stomach growled, the squirrel hadn't been enough.

She saw the crow sitting there squawking pitifully and decided it would be better to put the poor creature out of its misery. She leaned forward on the branch and sprung. The raven turned her way, hearing her land on the branch and feeling the branch wobble. He started backing away in fear, unable to see his pursuer. A wave of pity washed over Devil as she lifted a paw, and as quickly and painlessly as possible stuck her long sharp claw into the Raven's downy black chest.

The bird crumpled onto the forest floor. His legs were twisted awkwardly from the fall, and on of it's white eyes was open. As Devil watched in revulsion, the raven shuddered and died. His one eye was still open. While she was still watching the eye turned from white to black for a moment, then went back to its pearly appearance.

Devil was suddenly revolted with herself. How could she have killed the poor raven? It was handicapped, why couldn't she have at least killed something that could escape, not something that was helpless. At least she thought it was hopeless.

The raven suddenly sprung from the ground onto it's talons, blood coming from it's chest to the ground, and flapped wildly at the black she-cat. Devil just sat there, wondering dumbly if this was how Starclan had planned her to die.

Apparently it was, because the raven's beak punctured her neck, and Devil sank to the ground and it seemed as if she fell through the ground and kept falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling, falling until she reached a light.

One Day Later-

Devil awoke to someone washing her ear much like Raintail had done while she was in the clans. Except this tongue bathing her was almost seeming to go through her ear. She squinted open her eyes, and saw none other than Twowinds bathing her. Twowind's translucent eyes were full of pride, and she said, "Well done, Devil, I am glad you accept your fate so readily. Now, it's time for you to recieve your wish for doing Starclan a favor."

Devil perked up and said, "Okay, then I want Pearlkit to come back to life. No, I _wish _for Pearlkit to come back to life."

Twowind's expression turned to pride to sadness, "Do you remember what I said to you the other night in your dream?'

"Which part?"

"When I said you'd regret what your wish was."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you can't change your wish, you can only have the wish that you've been wishing for your whole life. If for your whole life you'd be wishing that Pearlkit would never die, than we could permit that... But for your whole life you've been wishin to be beautiful, so that is what you'll recieve; beauty."

Devil sat dumbly and said, "But, wait, what about Pearlkit, isn't she in Starclan? Can I see her?"

"Yes, Devilkit, of course you may see her, but after your wish is granted," explained Twowinds patiently.

Fog blew in from all directions in Starclan, and Devilkit twirled in the center of the whirlwind. Her coat changed gradually from black, and when the fog gusted away with the slight chilly breeze, Twowind's eyes widened at the beauty of the cat in the center.

Devilkit was easily the most beautiful cat in all the clans. She had the lightest silver fur, that darkened when it went down her legs. Her face was black, as were her tail and her paws. There was a darker stripe going down her spine, and on her chest there was a darker line following the line of her main rib-cage bone. Her eyes were the most beautiful. They were the lightest blue possible, with the faintest teal appearance closer aroung the dark black pupil. Her fur was long and curled, and when Twowinds inspected her piece of work, the fur was so soft you almost didn't think it existed. Devilkit was slender, but not scrawny, muscled, but not brawny, fragile, but not weak.

Twowinds nodded in approval and said proudly, "I do say, you are the prettiest cat I have ever created, Skypaw."

"Skypaw? Who's Skypaw?" asked Devil increduously.

Twowinds looked surprised and said, "You. Of course, you need a new name, and that one came to mind. Is there a problem with that name? Because I can certainly change it."

"No, no, that's a fine name... I kind of thought it would still be Devilkit... but then again, I didn't think I would be getting a makeover either. Can I see Pearlkit, now? Why is my name Skypaw?" Newly dubbed Skypaw queried.

"You're name is Skypaw because of the color of your eyes. They are as light and full of life as the sky. Also, you will need to change your attitude. You are no longer Devilkit. You are Skypaw. Act like you think Skypaw would act. Do what Skypaw would do. Think like Skypaw would think. Be what Skypaw would be_. Be Skypaw_." Twowinds looked at Devilkit appraisingly and said, "Okay_, Skypaw_, what does Skypaw say to Barrnstar when he asks why you are following Riverclan?"

Skypaw considered this for a moment and said quietly, "Skypaw says that she used to be part of Thunderclan, but they were demolished by Groundclan, and I knew that I could trust Riverclan to take me in."

Twowinds nodded approvingly and said, "Very good, but look a bit more innocent and a bit more solemn when you're talking about your old clan's destruction."

Skypaw nodded and said impatiently, "Anything else?"

Twowinds nodded and said, "Yes, there is quite a bit else, and please do not be mad at me that I did not tell you before. By the way, your Thunderclan excuse will not work if Barrenstar does ask you that. I believe you will find out why in just a moment." Twowinds turned around, a mysterious glint in her aged starry eyes.

She called lightly, "Snowbird! Swallowtail! Nightcloud!" Skypaw recognized the names of the older clan cats, and figured that there was one from each clan: Twowinds- Thunderclan, Nightcloud- Windclan, Swallowtail- Riverclan, Snowbird- Shadowclan. They were all also she-cats.

Skypaw watched as the orb-like felines drift towards them, and said in almost unison, "Greetings, Twowinds." She nodded and introduced them to Skypaw. The blue-eyed apprentice teetered nervously, but inclined her head to each. Where's Pearlkit?

Twowinds said to them, "You may call your selections please."

They nodded, and called names into the Starclan turf/the sky. Snowbird, Nightcloud, and Swallowtail all said the names at the same time, so that I could not distinguish what the names were... although they all ended in "paw."

Three more cats, now smaller, drifted towards Skypaw and Twowinds. They were also all she-cats. Swallowtail introduced her "selection" as Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw was a brawny dark brown she-cat that was strong and looked more than capable of dealing with a warrior, she had amber eyes. Nightcloud's selection was a white she-cat with black eyes named Dovepaw. Snowbird's selection was a pitch black she-cat with red eyes named Rubypaw.

Skypaw introduced herself and said... "Um, why are we all here?"

Twowinds said apologetically, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Skypaw. These are all she-cats that are in the same predicament as you. Their clans were destroyed by the cats of the dark forest, who you know as Groundclan, and they were on the run. On the way, they were banished from their clans thanks to Starclan, and killed by Starclan, just like you. Rubypaw used to be Harepaw. Dovepaw used to be Streakpaw. Hawkpaw used to be Quailpaw. They were all changed of their appearances as well, and now they all face the same challenge as you: Saving the Clans."

Skypaw nodded slowly and said, "So what's Groundclan's deal?"

Twowinds replied unblinkingly, "Groundclan is the cats of the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest is where cats go that have turned evil, or cats that are too evil to bein Starclan. Among the cats are: Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Ashfur, Darkstripe, Mothwing, Scourge, and Brokenstar. They have grown tired of the Dark Forest, wandering it's endless dale and luring innocents to evil, so they found the pathway."

Skypaw interrutped, "Mothwing went to the Dark Forest?"

Twowinds looked regretful and said, "Yes, she had done to much evil to be ignored, though not at heart. Like subtly denying Starclan's prescence, doing Hawkfrost's lying bidding by lying about prophetical dreams and the like.

"As I was saying, Groundclan has found the pathway. The pathway is how Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost orginially reached Tigerstar through their dreams. Tigerstar and his crew decided to follow a new client of their's by the name of _Whitegleam _out of the Dark Forest. They escaped through her dream, to her brain, to the clans. Now they are as alive as any other clan cat, and preparing for revenge." Twowinds finished finally. Her Starclan companions nodded.

Skypaw gasped, "So what are we going to do?"

"Unite the clans, which is why your Thunderclan excuse won't work. You and the other Selections will decide where to meet and when. Once you see each other, you will subtly persuade the clans that you should unite against Groundclan and fight."

Skypaw, Hawkpaw, Dovepaw and Rubypaw smiled tensely and Rubypaw asked timidly, "Did you say that _we _plan where we meet? Shouldn't you do that, we might get it wrong?" She had voiced the other's question as well.

Snowbird smiled and said, "We have faith in you. Good Luck, Selections of Fourclans."

Snowbird, Nightcloud, Swallowtail and Twowinds disappeared, and the four selections were back in their own forest.

-----------------------------------The End of Chapter 8----------------------------

**I feel bad for Skypaw... after all, Twowinds said she'd get to see Pearlkit, but Skypaw never got to see her. In case you didn't read properly: SKYPAW IS DEVILKIT, DEVILKIT IS SKYPAW! Devilkit was changed into Skypaw and now looks like this as a disguise to be accepted by Riverclan again:**

_She had the lightest silver fur, that darkened when it went down her legs. Her face was black, as were her tail and her paws. There was a darker stripe going down her spine, and on her chest there was a darker line following the line of her main rib-cage bone. Her eyes were the most beautiful. They were the lightest blue possible, with the faintest teal appearance closer aroung the dark black pupil. Her fur was long and curled, and when Twowinds inspected her piece of work, the fur was so soft you almost didn't think it existed. Devilkit was slender, but not scrawny, muscled, but not brawny, fragile, but not weak_.

**Please REVIEW! I'm really sorry i didn't update for so long... but R.E.V.I.E.W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**an apologetic fanfiction finatic-**

**a.k.a.- mysterys**


	8. Pearlkit

**Since I keep on taking 4evr to update, I'll update sometime during next week... sorry again... please also review to my toher stories. To all my readers, please review to all my stories... I just updated Blazing Thorns, Snowing Blue (sequel to But You Missed It) and I _will _try to update Fallen Tear asap... I kno its taken a while... but I've been having difficulties, and this next chapter will be the end of Fallen Tear... cries sentimentally**

**Disclaimer: I know I keep forgetting to put this, but I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL DIE, GO TO THE DARK FOREST AND HIRE TIGERSTRIPE TO PUMMEL YOU!!!**

**(Oh, btw, i kno that i thought last chapter was the eightth chapter, but I deleted one ofthe author's notes because it was unneeded... so sorry about that!)**

**-------Chapter 8: Dove's Plan-----**

Skypaw sniffed the soil underneath her soft gray paws in relief and suddenly sat up, what about Pearlkit? Twowinds had said that she would see her after Skypaw's transformation... that liar!

Suddenly there was a soft voice beside her... "Hi, Devilkit." Skypaw turned to see none other than Pearlkit, slightly translucent and ghostlike... but it was definately Pearlkit. Skypaw leapt atop her sister and yowled in glee, "Pearlkit! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize..."

Pearlkit shook her ecstatic sister off and said, "No problem, Skypaw, I'm doing more use dead that I did alive, although I do wish I had had a chance to have kits. Will you do that instead of me Skypaw?"

Skypaw smiled hesitantly and said, "Erm- I'll think about it... what are you doing here?"

"Helping you, of course, every other Selection has a helper, too."

Skypaw glanced around at her new acquaintences and saw an elderly she-cat licking Dovepaw's ear fondly, a young tom licking Rubypaw adoringly on the ear (presumably her love) and a small kit jumping happily around Hawkpaw who was trying to slow the youngster down enough to lick her affectionately.

Skypaw grinned appreciatively and looked at Pearlkit again, "I'm sorry I couldn't have changed my wish... but I always wanted to be... you know, as pretty as you."

Pealkit smiled and said, "It's okay, being dead is okay, and you are absolutely _gorgeous, _Devilkit."

"I'm Skypaw now" corrected Skypaw in a strange tone, almost disappointed.

Pearlkit looked concerned and said quietly, "What is it, Skypaw?"

"I was wishing you would yell at me fornot bringing you back to life, because then I'd stop feeling sorry for myself and feel bad for you..." said Skypaw sheepishly.

Pearlkit almost laughed and said, "You have my full permission to feel bad for yourself, you deserve the self-pity. Should we start planning, then? You know, the "big plan to save all the clans!" "

Skypaw smiled slightly and sighed in relief as Hawkpaw called, "C'mon, Skypaw, we're gonna start planning."

Hawkpaw intoduced her help as her younger sister who had died during the Groundclan attack: Deerkit. Rubypaw's companion was her love, who would have been her mate is he hadn't caught Greencough and died; Frogfrost. Dovepaw's friend was her mother Joystorm, who had died during the Groundclan attack, also. Skypaw introduced Pearlkit to everyone, and the "planning" began.

They each contributed plans, sharing where each of their clans was located when they had last seen them, and where they were headed.

Shadowclan was heading to the east, as was Thunderclan and Riverclan. Windclan, however was heading to the west, and already _very _far in the opposite direction of where the other three clans were going.

However, the other three clans would be the ones who should turn around, because they were headed right to the sundrown place, and they would be trapped between the waves and Groundclan if they were to be ambushed there, which was confirmed by the Helpers.

Apparently the Helpers had been sent from Starclan as messengers between Starclan and the Selections, and they could go back to Starclan when they wanted to check on something.

The plan was made, we were located close to the other three clans, so we would wait for them to near and then join up with our own clan, but our Windclan Selection- Rubypaw - would run ahead to meet with her clan. Working together through their dreams, the four Selections would reunite the four clans and hold the first Gathering since Groundclan/ Darkclan had attacked.

Now the only thing left to do was the hardest. Perform the plan. They only had one chance, or Groundclan would control the forest indefinately.

---------------------------------------------------

**I kno, short chappie, so kill me, sorry. Really sorry, REVIEW!**

**mysterys**


End file.
